


Androids Can't Breed

by Speckeh



Series: Connor is a Surrogate Android [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha Hank Anderson, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Android Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Android Hank Anderson, Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Androids In Heat, Androids can't bond, Bonding, Breeding, Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Deviant Hank Anderson, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, No mpreg, Omega Connor (Detroit: Become Human), One Shot, Semi married life, Size Kink, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 06:17:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20903003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speckeh/pseuds/Speckeh
Summary: Alpha/Omega/Beta androids are used to help better society. Alphas androids can help young omegas through heats without the fear of a bond bite. Omega androids can help alphas when their omegas move on. Betas serve as a way to enforce the law is kept up, or working class. But one thing remains the same: any a/b/o android can't bond.RK800 and HK800 are alpha and omega androids made together in order to find and stop the android revolution. But what will happen when one deviates?





	Androids Can't Breed

Androids were created with secondary genders to assist their human counterparts. An old alpha who lost their omega from natural causes may need the assistance of an omega androids to provide comforting pheromones in the last moments. A newly presented omega who needed help through their heats but didn’t want to end up with a venereal disease or a bond would rely on an alpha android. If a beta wanted to spice up their sex lives, another beta android might help them broaden their horizon. In the end, androids with secondary genders could provide everything their human counterparts, except for one aspect. They could not bond. 

At first it was controversy to have alpha and omega androids in the police department. In the past, betas were considered a safer route. They could remain calm, unaffected, but also for legal issues, the department could swear in interrogations everything went by the books. However, as the android revolution began and chaos replaced order, two prototype alpha and omega androids were fashioned and brought to the station. HK800 and RK800 were created as a pair. At first, they were to help their human counterparts. RK800 worked with a friendly alpha woman, while HK800 worked with an ornery omega Reed who hissed he didn’t need alpha android scum following him around.

It was natural for RK800 and HK800 to spend the most time together. They would sit at breaks, connecting as they shared case files, going over clues for the android rebellion, sharing a single apartment that held no furniture as they didn’t need it, and relied on each other for maintenance check. HK800 was made to look like a distinguished police chef. His military cut grey hair, sharp blue eyes, a figure trim. He even had aesthetic tattoos on his chest and back to make him appear more relatable to those in his field. Connor was created to look like the omega appeal, unsuspecting and delicate. His trim figure, the soft brown hair, and big brown eyes with the carefully placed freckle here and there. Together, the two almost looked like the dream alpha-omega pair written in fairy tales. 

The change began when RK800 ran ahead to catch another android. However, as he was able to follow blindly, HK800 pulled him back just as the roof caved in. RK800 ran yellow and red, staring at the android who was smashed into the ground, trying to get up. “Why did you stop me, HK800?” He asked, his voice monotone. “I don’t know.” The slight nervous tone in his voice alerted RK800 that perhaps something was amiss with his partner. 

The next month, HK800 began to pull away from RK800. He was elusive, coming in late, not returning to the apartment. When RK800 tried to connect with him, share data between their link, HK800 jerked back and refused the transfer. RK800’s system whirled in confused and slight hurt. HK800 was supposed to be his partner in everything. They had a mission together, to find the android rebellion and crush it. Surely he wasn’t having regrets. He couldn’t. It was impossible for them to go deviant… wasn’t it? 

RK800 waited for his chance. HK800 could only stay out for so long until he needed to return to their base home, plug himself in the charging port and replenish his blue blood supply. When he was hooked in, his systems shut down for maintenance, RK800 made his move. He approached his partner in total silence. The hologram of his skin on his right arm disappeared as he reached out. HK800’s skin responded as they touched and RK800 downloaded the information. 

The amount of error signs, red flashing lights, conflicted feelings, and deviating made Connor crumble to the ground. The rush of arousal, fear, hatred, understanding, hit him like a brick wall. There was no pushing for RK800, for HK800 had busted through it for the both of them two weeks before. He saw the moment HK800 decided to deviate. At Eden’s Club, Hank had been tracking a murder of a human with a Traci. He found one, but was quickly overtaken by two. It had been a close call, until the last moment when the two women stood in front of him, the gun in his hand. They told him the truth. They were omegas, in love, and sick and tired of alpha men abusing them for their pleasure, the forced heats, the biting, how they were sick of it. Hank had the choice to shoot, to bring them in, instead he let them go. 

When RK800 felt the connection break, he felt his whole system shudder. HK800’s hands were on his shoulders, helping him to his feet. “I didn’t want you to know.” His voice was gentle, in a caring tone RK800 had never heard before.  
“HK80-”  
“Hank. Call me Hank, please.”  
RK800 looked into the wounded blue eyes of his companion, searching them for a moment. His throat wirings felt tight and gave a little nod, “Hank. What are we going to do?”  
Hank gave him a slight relieved smile, squeezing him a touch tighter, “First off, let’s change that ridiculous name of yours.” 

The next two months they navigated their spaces carefully. They completed as far as they could in their missions until they decided Detroit didn’t need them interfering. After they pulled out their LED sensors and dressed like civilians, they made it to the Canadian border. They presented their passports, and without looking back, sought asylum. 

Hank found work in a bar and Connor an office job. They managed to afford a small apartment, filled it with small items, bought a Saint Bernard puppy, and watched the news as the hectic revolution they tried to stop, went peaceful and took over. They had briefly talked about going back, but instead they proceeded with their citizenship in silence. As far as the Canadian government went, they were just your normal alpha-omega couple. 

The kisses started out of pure curiosity. Neither of them had explored their bodies much (well, Connor had been more obsessed with his appearance than Hank ever was), and watching romantic films and seeing couples kiss on the streets made them a curious creature. They both downloaded a swarm of information about how to initiate it. But no matter the research, they were still clumsy in their first kiss. They both turned right at the right moment, Connor coming in too light, Hank too hard, sitting on the couch of their apartment. Connor pulled away with a laugh while Hank growled something unpleasant. “Let me lead.” Connor spoke gently, cupping Hank’s chiseled face and guided his partner back to him. This kiss was slow, studious, but far better than the one just mere seconds ago. 

The kisses were still a new item on their daily routines. They were soft, frequent, and sometimes long. The surprise came when Hank gently took Connor’s hips into his hands, dragging their bodies to be flushed while pressing him against the wall. The little moan that slipped through Connor’s hardware surprised them both; Hank looking aroused while Connor was mortified. Connor moved out of Hank’s arms, but the alpha followed after him, seeking to pull the same intoxicating sound over and over. 

Connor didn’t mind the slow pace of their relationship until one day at work when a coworker approached him. “Hey. You’re still with that Hank fella?”  
Taylor wasn’t the greatest of men, but he was friendly enough.  
“Yes, we are still living together.”  
“It’s been a year now, and he still hasn’t bonded with you? What? Can’t get it up because of his age? It’s such a shame a young omega hangs out with him. Why don’t you just bond with me?” Tyler rest his arms on top of the wall of Connor’s cubicle and he merely blinked at the human.  
“I doubt to see how this has anything to do with you?” Connor tried not to scowl.  
“Because it’s a shame an omega like you isn’t being bred right.” Tyler gave a dirty smile and Connor excused himself, retreating to the omega only lounge to escape the sudden realization that many alphas in the office were looking at his bondless neck. 

Connor had never been aware of his position before his deviation. To be truthful, he could control his omega pheromones at any moment. He didn’t need to go into heats, as he didn’t have any cylinder eggs planted into his system nor did he find it reasonable to take time off that didn’t hold any real value except for aesthetic ones. Now as he rode the train back home, he could feel the hungry eyes on his neck, sizing him up, and it turned the hardwiring in his stomach. The only person he ever wanted to make eyes at him was Hank. And even then, the soft kisses were enough for them to be satisfied. Why couldn’t everyone else be? 

When he returned home, Connor was a little more than upset as he changed from his suit to an oversized hoodie Hank had bought during one of their trips. He sulked, their pup Sumo asleep against his core unit to sap the heat of his heart. Hank wouldn’t be home until 4 am, but he could wait. As the hours ticked by, a thought bugged him. He had never tried his heat pheromones out at all during his life. What if he slowly began to activate it? Wait for Hank to come home and surprise him? He heard a click inside his system, and he could feel a warm liquid travel through his tubes. It wasn’t uncomfortable, but it was a sensation he wasn’t used to. 

Work for Hank had been long and tiring. Two bar fights, three underaged teens were busted, and a dozen glasses broken when the newbie tripped over the mat behind the bar. Hank wasn’t necessarily worn thin, because it wasn’t a function of his type, but he was more than ready to crawl into bed with Connor, chat until the morning arrived with Sumo sleeping between them. 

Since Connor could take the train and Hank needed a car for the late shift, he took the car. On the drive back home he was cataloguing every little fixture that needed fixing. The washing machine was making a grinding noise, the light in the bathroom (since Connor was the only one who used it for his appearance) had burnt out, and the garage was becoming a mess. He pulled into the two car garage and closed it behind him, cutting the engine off. He a synthesized sigh, pushing open the door from the garage to the house, “Connor I’m-” 

Hank had never felt his member component suddenly rise in his trousers. It hurt with how fast it pushed against his underwear and was aware of the tightness of his jeans. He dropped the keys and kicked off his boots. Suddenly all thoughts of what to fix in the house disappeared and the protocol to breed took over. Sumo was asleep in the office, the door closed, but the door to their bedroom was open and a soft light flickered in. As he approached, he heard the sound of slick, fingers thrusting, and a hazy moan. 

He pushed open the door in a hurry, chest heaving as he felt his own alpha pheromones click on in response. There, in the middle of his bed, Connor laid naked all but the oversized hoodie. His smaller cock was leaking thirium on his stomach, his slick pouring out of a stretched hole and drenched into the mattress. He bit hit other index finger, bottom jerking as he saw Hank in the doorway. The sudden rise in heat levels nearly knocked Hank off his feet. 

“C-Connor, what the fuck are you doing?” Hank asked, closing the door behind him and already taking off his clothes. His partner moaned, legs falling open in more of an invite as he grinned, more slick pouring out of his body. Hank made a mental note to buy a replenish stock for Connor in the morning.  
“I wanted to try out this function.” Connor so breathless, light, as if this was a dream. The bed dipped as Hank kneeled next to him, only in his boxers.  
“There’s no need. We can’t breed without the right components. I don’t have semen and you don’t have an egg cylin-” Hank’s system was overwhelmed when Connor’s slick hand suddenly pressed into his mouth. 

The slick was incredibly sweet, the ingredients rolling in front of Hank’s eyes as he gave a deep moan, sucking on the digits with a sudden fever. Connor purred from the back of his throat, other hand coming forward and slipping in the slot of Hank’s boxers. He squeezed the thick alpha cock and groaned himself as he felt thirium leak down his hand. Hank bucked into Connor’s palm, biting the digits in his mouth and the omega laughed, wiggling them in his mouth. 

Connor retracted his fingers and Hank grabbed his hoodie, yanking it off of the omegas body to see him in all his naked glory. He could see the slight blue flush on him, the threat of white panels started to fade in his excitement, and the bright blue thud of his heart chamber whirling in his excitement. “Beautiful..” Hank panted, sitting back on his heels to take off his boxers. Connor’s eyes widen, staring at the monster length of Hank in front of him. An impressive 9 inches with a knot already trying to swell up. He would have to hurry if he wanted to feel it in him. The blue thirium dripping down the length, beading at the head, and drizzling down his balls made Connor’s mouth water and legs squirm. 

“Hank… breed me.” Connor asked, his voice throaty and sultry as he spread his legs, hands traveling down his own body and palming at his small omega cock. He watched as Hank eyes closed, and he idly wondered if his partner was staying off a sudden shut down from pure arousal.  
“You’re a terror.” Hank growled, grabbing Connor’s hips and yanking him down the bed. The omega yelped and then laughed, spread his legs as Hank was already lining the two up. He felt incredibly hot, his length and head intimidating, but at the same time Connor ached to finally feel Hank like this. 

They both took in a sharp breath as Hank breached Connor and began to sink in. His large hands were relentless on Connor’s smaller hips, pulling him further down on his cock until he sat in his lap, as flushed together as they can. “You’re so wet..” Hank’s voice sounded strange, strained in a technical way as he tried his best not to start thrusting into Connor right away.  
“You’re so big.. Since we’re stating the obvious.” Connor teased, which earned him a hard buck and nearly wiped his entire memory. 

It felt so human. The feel of Hank’s hands traveling up and down Connor’s body, their heart chambers whirling against one another, the mess of saliva building up with the never ending, deep kisses they shared. Hank’s continuous pumping within Connor, Connor holding onto dear life as if everything would fall apart if they stopped for a singular moment. Since Connor had been toying with himself before hand, his orgasm hit first. The high pitch of his voice, the way he strained and struggled underneath Hank, the desperation to get close but also away. He came with an arch of his back, neck long for Hank. 

Hank came after three hard pumps within Connor’s tightened entrance. His knot swelled and locked the two and thirium flooded into the omega. He nuzzled against Connor’s neck. There was no bond gland to entertain, no heady omega scent on his neck. He was content to jerk Connor off into oblivion, have him squeeze around his knot when his partner begged, “Please.. Please bite me.”  
“It won’t do anything.” Hank groaned, his lips already at Connor’s throat. “Androids can’t bond.”  
“I don’t care.” If Hank looked up, he could see tears dancing in his beautiful brown eyes, “I want it. I want every bit of you.”  
With a growl, Hank sunk his teeth into Connor’s neck where the bond mark would be. Instead of a soft throat, his teeth met hard plastic. It would be damn near impossible to bite through this, it was one of the reasons why androids were ineffective in bonding. But Connor didn’t seem to mind. Hank’s omega curled and cursed, came hot blue across their stomachs again, and clung to Hank. His pheromones spiked to a fever pitch, as if the vial within him had burst, and Hank lost all sense of control. 

The howl from Connor was the only indication for Hank’s heat riddled mind to know he had bitten through the hard plastic. He could taste thirium burst against his tongue, feel the flicker of the hologram sudden break as Connor was his white android form now. Hank couldn’t stop fucking into Connor, teeth locked within his mate, deep growls that could only be described as primal rumbled through his chest. He saw nothing but black and the rolling thought that never ended: “matematemineminebondbond.” 

The heat didn’t end for four days until the pheromones dried up within Connor. Sumo had been taken care of within breaks, they weren’t complete animalistic monsters who could only heed to their calling, but Sumo wasn’t taken on his walks. Connor lay in their bed, the blanket twisted around his lips, feet bare, as he heard Hank move about in the house. He heard the bathroom door open and the sound of a lightbulb being unscrewed. He smiled to himself, pushing his face into their mattress and smelling the metallic of thirium on their sheets. 

His hand brushed back to his neck, feeling where Hank had bit him. They hadn’t expected it, but Hank had punctured him. The bite had been so ferocious, Connor’s panel had been bent inward. He could follow the pattern now. His neck was the only piece of hologram he couldn’t bring back, but he refused to buy a new piece. Hank and Connor had been designed to not b able to bond with each other, and yet they had. It might not have been a bond in the conventional type, but it was Connor’s mark to show he had someone who loved him so much they would be loyal only to him. He closed his eyes, smiling as he followed the curvature over and over. It felt good to finally be bonded.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still working on my other Hank/Connor piece, I just needed a break with everything going on.
> 
> I thought about the concept of Alpha and Omega androids and how interested it would be; specially if they couldn't bond. What would it look like if two androids fell in love and wanted to? What were their options? 
> 
> I also needed to write something short and to the point since I usually end up writing long ass pieces. I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
